


After the news

by n0tab00



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0tab00/pseuds/n0tab00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other four's silly brand of humour greeted Sho in their dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the news

"Strip Sakurai!"

Sho chuckled as he threw his tie to the direction of enthusiastic wolf whistles. "You guys are idiots."

"If I had a body like that I'd strip anytime, anywhere," Aiba looked appreciatively at Sho's toned upper body slowly revealed as Sho unbuttoned his shirt.

"I'd sell my image for a dating simulation game and make millions for sure," Nino quipped as Sho's muscles flexed as the shirt slid down his sloping shoulders. Beside him Ohno grunted in agreement.

"A sculpture. Like Michelangelo's David," Ohno said as Sho turned away to put his shirt on a hanger in the closet. "You'll be the perfect model."

Sho rolled his eyes. "You guys are crazy," he laughed as he began to unbuckle his belt. He laughed even harder when sexy stripper music suddenly filled their dressing room. "Jun, there is no need for that!"

Jun sniggered as he raised the volume of the music coming from his mobile phone. "I knew it would come in handy someday," he chuckled as he recalled downloading the song after a particularly memorable strip show in Las Vegas a few years back.

Sho felt his body loosening up after a tense hour of doing live news broadcast. He didn't even realise how stiff his body was from having to keep his posture in check during filming earlier. "Do you want it fast or slow?" he teased his bandmates as he paused from pulling his belt.

"Make it good, Sho!" Aiba and the rest guffawed as Sho played along with them.

And this was what Sho enjoyed the most about preparing for their concert tour and album, having his band members around more often to take some weight off his shoulders and boost his ego unnecessarily when he didn't even know he needed them most.


End file.
